This application relates to an actuator control system, and more particularly to an actuator control system that provides a transient reduction after redundancy level changes.
Linear actuators a move along a longitudinal axis to linearly move a load. Linear actuators can be controlled using a closed-loop control system which provides an output control signal based on a desired value (also known as a “setpoint”) and a feedback value (also known as a “process variable”). The feedback value is obtained from a feedback loop, and provides for determining an error between the desired value and the feedback value. A proportional integral derivative (PID) controller is a closed-loop controller that utilizes such a control arrangement. A PID controller includes a proportional (P) term that provides for a gross error adjustment, an integral (I) term that provides for a steady state error adjustment, and a derivative (D) term for anticipating the feedback value overshooting the desired value.
Some control systems include multiple motors for redundantly operating an actuator. If one of the motors experiences a fault condition and becomes unavailable, the remaining active motors can compensate by increasing their output. However, as the quantity of active motors changes, transient errors may appear in a feedback signal.